


Mine

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His wolf was calling out to its mate, but Adam had no idea who it was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hurt_Comfort bingo, biting square.
> 
> Thanks to the fablous @Zoodlemouse13 for the idea!
> 
> Thanks to Jillian75 for the amazing beta work as always!!

Adam knew the storm was coming. He also knew it was a full moon tonight. But he had to get away. He had to get away from the confined feeling he was having, the restless-ness that was taking over his body. He had to get away from all of _them_. But mostly he had to get away from the house.

It had been three months since they were killed, since the vicious attack on his family that left him orphaned and alone. Well not completely alone, he has the pack, but it is not the same thing as his actual family.

Adam was better than revenge, that was not what he was after. He will move on, even-tually and he knows this. But the constant worrying and presence of his pack was get-ting to be too much for him. That is what had led to Adam sneaking out the back door and taking off before anyone would notice.

He had not gone far when the wind started to pick up and the first few snowflakes started to fall. He was not worried, he still had plenty of time to get out this built up energy before the storm really hit. He was still in his human form but with it being this close to sundown he knew he would be safe from the elements.

Adam was focused on clearing his mind, getting the stress of the last month out of his system so his wolf could enjoy his run tonight. The wind whirled around him more and more as he strayed further from the watchful eyes of his pack. His wolf caught a scent that it did not recognize, yet something was still familiar about it. Without really realizing where he was going, Adam started following the scent, looking for the mystery wolf that had caught his attention.

After walking for some time, Adam stood at the mouth of the cave, covered in snow as the storm picked up speed and intensity coming down the mountain. He knew he need-ed to find shelter until he changed at least, if not longer, because of the storm. He was yelling at himself for wandering off so far, he never meant to.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his wolf caught the scent again, even stronger. Something came from deep inside him that he never expected.

 _Mine_

His wolf was calling out to its mate, but Adam had no idea who it was. He had given up looking for a mate, his true mate, a long time ago. But with the death of his family he had not even thought about it. But, just like always, his wolf knew something before he did.

As he walked deeper into the cave, he felt the change coming until his wolf pushed it way out and he was walking on all four legs. Adam came to an opening with a fire and a small man curled up and sleeping on his side. His wolf’s possessive side immediately took over.

 _Mine_

He walked over slowly not wanting to spook the man. Adam moved slowly, smelling as much of the man as he could without actually touching him. When he saw the blonde man’s face, it was more than he could take.

 _Mine_

He leaned down, rubbing his nose into the crook of the man’s neck. Inhaling the scent like he needed it to breath, he laid down as close as he could. He felt the man shiver in the coolness of the cave, so he moved in closer. As the man settled back down into a slumber, he took the chance to run his nose over his body, taking in his scent, nuzzling him as he went. Just as he was about to lay down, he saw the dark brown eyes looking up at him.

Tommy moaned out in pain as the black wolf hovered over him. He had fallen and hit his head a few days ago and was getting weaker and weaker. Jay had left him early this morning to look for help, hoping to finally find his way out of the wooded hell they wandered into early that week.

Adam hunched down, gently pressing his nose to Tommy’s cheek. He runs his tongue gently over the pale skin, trying to sooth him without words. He lies down next to him again getting as close as he can without lying on top of him. He knows he has to keep him warm and in the morning he will take him to his home.

~*~

Adam startles awake when he hears Tommy moaning out in pain. He is getting worse and worse as the night goes on. Adam knows he might have to do more, but he does not really want to. But his wolf‘s need to protect is overwhelming.

Adam gets up, circling Tommy not wanting to do what he knows he has to do. He al-ways thought it should be a choice if you were not born into the pack. But he knew his body was getting weaker and weaker.

Adam moved back to Tommy’s side, nuzzling his neck until Tommy rolled his head to the side. Adam knew what his wolf felt about this stranger and he didn’t doubt it. He leaned down licking the man’s neck before letting his fangs sink into him. His wolf could feel the change almost immediately. He let go, licking the wound clean. Adam lay down next to the man as he watched him change into a gorgeous white wolf. He just hoped that it was not too late and the healing powers of the wolf would save him.  
Curling up to the smaller wolf, he let out a soft protective growl to anything that might be near them.

 _Mine_ His wolf screamed out even though there was no one around to hear him.

~*~

Adam wakes up again with a wolf staring him down growling. It is pissed and confused. Adam jumps up, pinning Tommy to the ground. He nuzzles the smaller wolf taking extra time around the bite mark that is still showing on his neck.

Adam feels his body start to change but never lets up. He watches with awe as the white fur fades away leaving the gorgeous man lying below him. He kisses his neck moving slowly up his chin until his lips are barely touching Tommy’s. Adam whispers out “Mine” as he wraps an arm around Tommy.

He sits up, pulling Tommy up with him. He looks so much better; the wolf has healed so much in just the short amount of time.  
Adam calms Tommy down (after finally learning his name) and explains everything to him. Tommy takes it in, overwhelmed by everything he has heard.

“I want you to come live with me; I will take care of you. My wolf sees you and now your wolf as it’s mate. It cannot live separate from you. I know this is a lot to take in, but I will make it so good for you.”

Tommy walks over to Adam kissing him softly.

“Yours…please take me home.”

Adam pulls him closer kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss, he wraps his fingers with Tommy’s, leading him out of the cave and to their new home.  
When Tommy gets too weak to walk, Adam carries him until they are walking through the front door of his home. He ignores all the questions from his pack as he carries his mate up the stairs laying him on the bed.

Adam lies next to him, wrapping the covers around them both. As Tommy puts his head on Adam’s chest, his inner wolf hums happily having his mate next to him.

It’s going to be hard for Tommy, but Adam will be there taking care of him every step of the way.


End file.
